A Very Merry Little Freaks Christmas
by NickFan0402
Summary: Here's a new "The Little Freaks" fanfiction I wrote just in time for the holidays. It's actually my very first Christmas story based on the one-time cartoon short. I hope you all will like and enjoy it. All characters belong to Nickelodeon. Lilibeth belongs to me.


It was a cold December day in Center City. The town was decorated in colored or white lights along with a lot of other colorful winter decorations. Especially in the colors red and green. It was Christmastime!

One this day, the Little Freaks were out Christmas shopping just like some of the residents.

"So what are we planning to buy, Freaks?" asked Dubs.

"I believe Tryla has the shopping list for our gifts," said Braingel, then turning to his girlfriend and saying, "Don't you Tryla?"

"Why yes, I do," said Tryla, taking out the list.

"So whose gifts are we getting first?" asked Braingel.

"I don't know," said Tryla. "But for each person, we should sometimes separate while we're here so that person doesn't see the presents that are addressed to us."

"Good idea," said Braingel.

"So who shall we shop for first?" Dubs asked.

Braingel and Tryla's 5-year-old daughter, Lilibeth puts her hands up and starts jumping.

"Oh oh! Oooo!" cried Lilibeth. "Me! Me, me, me! Meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Okay Lilibeth okay," said Braingel. "Calm down. We'll shop for you first."

He turns to Dubs and said to him, "Dubs, can you go with Lilibeth?"

"Sure thing, Braingel," said Dubs.

"Hooray!" said Lilibeth, all excited. "I'm gonna shop with Dubs! Yay, yay, yay!"

"Don't let my daughter out of your sight, Dubs!" reminded Tryla. "You know little kids sometimes wander off!"

"I won't, Tryla," said Dubs, grabbing Lilibeth's hand. "She'll be with me at all times."

"Hey!" said Lilibeth, with a mad face.

Braingel and Tryla started to shop for Lilibeth while Dubs and Lilibeth went the other way to shop for presents for the two. Dubs was shopping for Braingel, and Lilibeth was shopping for Tryla.

"Wow!" said Lilibeth, seeing a cooking apron and grabbing it. "Mommy will like this!"

She turns around and says, "Hey Dubs! I found something for my mommy! I fou-"

Lilibeth realized that she was separated from Dubs and was too far away from him.

"Oh no..." said Lilibeth, getting a big nervous. "I'm lost..."

She started looking for Dubs, then also started to call out for Braingel and Tryla.

"Dubs?! Mommy?! Daddy?!" called Lilibeth. "Where are you, Freaks?!"

Lilibeth starts running all over the mall to look for the Little Freaks. And during the search, she saw a female store employee standing near the back of the mall and ran over to her.

"Excuse me?" Lilibeth said to the woman, tapping her shoulder.

"Yes little girl?" said the store employee. "How can I help you?"

"I can't find my parents and my friend..." said Lilibeth, getting more nervous. "I'm lost!"

"Well, you did the right thing by coming to me," said the store employee. "What do they look like?"

"Uhhh...It's kind of embarrassing to say..." said Lilibeth, not wanting to tell the woman the Little Freaks' description.

"Don't worry about that, child," said the store employee, rubbing Lilibeth's back. "I just want to help you find your family."

"Okay..." said Lilibeth, taking a deep breath. "Well, my friend is a boy with two heads. Also, my mommy has an extra eye above her two main eyes. And my daddy has his brain outside of his head protected by glass that you can see it."

"And your mommy and daddy have black hair like yours?" asked the store employee.

"Yes," said Lilibeth.

"Alright," said the store employee. "What are their names?"

"Whose names?" asked Lilibeth.

"The names of your parents," said the store employee. "Now what is your dad's name?"

"Braingel," said Lilibeth.

"And what is your mom's name?" asked the store employee.

"Tryla," said Lilibeth.

"Okay," said the store employee. "And what is your name? Because I don't know if you have any brothers or sisters or an only child."

"My name is Lilibeth," said Lilibeth. "And I don't have any siblings."

"Thank you, sweetie," said the store employee. "Now let's let them know you're still in the building."

The female store employee and Lilibeth go to the center of the mall. Lilibeth sits down on the bench while the woman goes to the PA system and starts speaking over the intercom.

"Will Braingel and Tryla please come to pick up their daughter named Lilibeth?" the store employee said. "She's at the center of the mall."

"I hope mommy and daddy won't get mad at me for this..." said Lilibeth, a little worried on how her parents were going to react to her getting lost in a big area.

Braingel and Tryla were in the middle of shopping when they heard the message.

"Lilibeth's lost!" gasped Tryla.

"Oh no!" gasped Braingel. "Well, at least someone found her just by hearing our names over the speaker system. Lilibeth must've gave one of the people here our information."

"We'd better go get her now," said Tryla.

"Right, of course," said Braingel.

After they paid for their stuff in the store they were at, the couple left and went to the center of the mall where the store employee was with Lilibeth.

"Are you Braingel and Tryla?" the store employee asked the two.

"Yes we are," said Tryla. "We came here for Lilibeth, our child."

"I found your daughter," said the store employee. "Or rather…She found me."

"Very good, Lilibeth!" said Braingel, in a happy voice. "You remembered what to do when you get lost!"

"Yep, I sure did!" said Lilibeth, nodding her head.

Just then, Dubs found the three and went to them.

"Hey guys!" said Dubs.

"Oh hi Dubs," said Braingel.

"What's up?" said Tryla.

"Got everything I needed for Christmas," said Dubs, then seeing Lilibeth with the two. "Oh, I see you found Lilibeth. Where was she?"

"Apparently, she got separated from you while shopping," said Braingel. "Then she went to one of the store employees so we can find her."

"Oh really?" said Dubs.

"Yep," said Braingel. "She did the right thing to ask for help when she was lost."

He turns to Lilibeth and said to her, "Didn't you, sweetheart?"

"Uh huh!" said Lilibeth, nodding her head again.

"Well, that's good," said Dubs.

"Thanks," said Braingel, then giving Lilibeth a hug. "Tryla and I are very proud of our little girl."

"Awww…" said Dubs.

"Did you already buy the gifts for me, mommy and daddy?" Lilibeth asked her parents.

"Yes we did," said Braingel.

"Can I see them?" asked Lilibeth, then goes to look in the shopping bags.

"Ah-ah-ah!" said Braingel, stopping her. "No peeking, Lilibeth!"

"But I want to see my presents!" said Lilibeth.

"Well, you can't right now," said Braingel, pulling her away from the bags.

"Why not…?" said Lilibeth, getting a bit upset.

"Because it would ruin the surprise," said Braingel.

"Oh..." said Lilibeth. "So when will I see my presents?"

"On Christmas Day, sweetie," said Tryla. "That's in a few days. Sorry…"

"Awww…" said Lilibeth, with a frown.

"It's okay, honey," said Tryla. "Once Christmas comes and you open your presents, you will love them."

"Okay mommy," said Lilibeth.

"Good girl," said Tryla, rubbing her daughter's hair. "Alright Freaks. Now that we got all the gifts for us, why don't we say we go home right about now?"

"Nooooo!" said Lilibeth. "I wanna keep shopping! I like the mall! It's so cool and fun!"

"Sorry Lilibeth," said Braingel, "but we have to go home now."

"Awwww man!" said Lilibeth.

"We'll come back here another time," said Tryla. "Okay?"

"Yes mommy…" said Lilibeth.

The group then left the building and got into the car as Tryla started driving.

"Say guys, do we have a Christmas tree for our house?" asked Dubs.

"Yeah, we do," said Braingel. "The tree's already put up. However, it's not decorated yet. But don't worry, we'll decorate the tree once we get home. Besides, Tryla and I wanted to wait until Lilibeth was out of school for the break so she can help us."

"Great idea, Braingel," said Dubs. "She'll enjoy that."

They then arrived back home as they got out of the car and went into their house.

"Hooray!" said Lilibeth. "We're home!"

She runs into her bedroom goes onto her bed as she picks up her favorite rabbit plush.

"Hi Mr. Bunny!" Lilibeth said to her toy. "Christmastime is finally here! Now we're going to spend time together and have fun until I go back to school in the New Year! Isn't that great?!"

Lilibeth then said in her rabbit plush's voice, "It sure is, Lilibeth!"

She then said back in her regular voice, "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"Lilibeth!" Braingel called from the living room. "You still want to help us decorate the tree, sweetheart?!"

"Yes daddy! I'm coming!" said Lilibeth, then saying to her rabbit toy, "Wanna watch me decorate the Christmas tree, Mr. Bunny?"

She nods the plush's head and said, "Great! Let's go!"

Lilibeth runs out of her bedroom and into the living room.

"Lilibeth?" said Tryla. "What are you doing with Mr. Bunny?"

"He's going to watch me help you guys decorate the Christmas tree, mommy!" said Lilibeth, setting her rabbit plush on the living room chair.

She then said in her toy rabbit's voice, "Yeah! I want to see you people make the tree all merry and bright!"

"Okay then," said Tryla. "Now let's get started, shall we?"

"Yeah!" said Lilibeth, all excited.

Lilibeth, Braingel, and Tryla started to decorate the Christmas tree with colored lights and many creative ornaments. Then the tree was fully trimmed 30 minutes later.

"Wow!" said Braingel. "Our tree looks great!"

"Just look at it!" said Tryla. "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah! It does!" said Lilibeth, then turning to her rabbit toy and saying to it, "What do you think, Mr. Bunny?"

She then said in her stuffed bunny's voice, "I think it looks pretty and jolly, Lilibeth!"

Lilibeth then said in her regular voice, "Thanks buddy!"

She turned to Braingel and Tryla and said to them, "Mr. Bunny thinks we did a great job, mommy and daddy!"

"That's great, Lilibeth!" said Braingel.

"Yeah, that's wonderful!" said Tryla.

"Hey Freaks," said Dubs, walking into the living room and seeing the tree. "Say, you guys did a pretty good job on the Christmas tree."

"Thanks Dubs," said Braingel, patting Lilibeth's back. "Lilibeth helped Tryla and me out with it."

"Mmm hmm!" said Lilibeth, nodding her head. "Doesn't it look pretty?!"

"It really does, Lilibeth," said Dubs, with a smile. "You're very creative."

"Thank you, Dubs," said Lilibeth, with a smile back.

Later that evening, while Tryla was making dinner in the kitchen, Braingel and Lilibeth were sitting on the couch as Braingel turns on the television.

"I wonder what is on, daddy," said Lilibeth.

"Hopefully something good to make us into the holiday spirit!" said Braingel, as her touches his daughter's belly.

"Hehehe!" said Lilibeth, giggling.

Braingel starts flipping channels when the oven timer went off.

"Dinner time!" said Tryla.

"Coming Tryla!" said Braingel.

"Aww, we were just about to watch some Christmas specials on TV!" said Lilibeth, then saying to Braingel, "Can we watch them at the table, daddy?"

"Well, usually watching TV isn't allowed during dinner," said Braingel. "But I'll ask your mother if we can still watch the television while we eat. Just this once, alright?"

"Okay daddy," said Lilibeth.

Braingel and Lilibeth get up and walk into the kitchen.

"Tryla?" Braingel said to Tryla.

"Yes Braingel?" said Tryla.

"Can Lilibeth and I watch some Christmas specials while we eat?" asked Braingel.

"Well, you know watching TV is not allowed at the dinner table," said Tryla. "But...Okay. Just this once. It's Christmas time."

"Yaaay!" said Lilibeth, happily. "Thanks mommy!"

"You're welcome, sweetie," said Tryla.

Everyone sits at the table as Tryla serves the food. And as they began to eat, Braingel and Lilibeth came across some Christmas specials on TV and started to watch them.

A few hours later, it was time for bed.

"Lilibeth!" said Tryla. "Time for bed!"

"Awwwwww!" said Lilibeth, sadly.

"I know you're on your winter break, honey," said Tryla, "but you have to go to sleep. You're still a kid and you need lots of sleep."

"Okay mommy…" said Lilibeth, going into her bedroom.

"We should be getting to bed, too, Freaks," said Braingel. "Wouldn't you say so?"

"Yeah…" said Dubs, with a yawn. "We had a busy day today."

"Then let's all head for bed," said Tryla. "Hopefully, tomorrow won't be as busy."

"I hope not…" said Braingel, starting to yawn as well. "All that shopping makes you tired, huh…?"

"Yeah, it does," said Tryla. "Let's hit the hay now, alright?"

"Alright," said Braingel.

A few days later, since it was cold outside, everyone in the house was getting cold from it since the heat wasn't there.

"Mommy! Daddy!" said Lilibeth, shivering. "I'm cold!"

"Braingel, shut the window!" said Tryla.

"Sorry!" said Braingel. "I'll go do that right now."

But while he was walking towards the window, Braingel accidentally tripped on a wire as he made a small shout and fell down. And the lamp that was on a drawer table landed on the ground and broke.

"Braingel!" said Dubs. "You okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Braingel. "Can you close that window for me, please?

"Sure thing," said Dubs, going to the window and closing it.

"Braingel!" said Tryla. "You broke that lamp!"

"I'm sorry!" said Braingel, feeling bad. "I didn't mean to!"

"That lamp costed me a lot of money!" said Tryla, unhappy.

"Tryla, I'm sorry!" said Braingel. "I tripped on its cord and fell down!"

"Well, you broke it, Braingel!" said Tryla, getting a bit mad. "You clean it up! Right now!"

"Alright, alright!" said Braingel.

He gets a broom and dustpan from the living room closet and starts cleaning up the mess.

"Such a nag…" said Braingel, mumbling under his breath.

"What was that?!" said Tryla.

"N-Nothing!" said Braingel, then quietly to himself, "Crazy woman…"

"What did you call me?!" said Tryla, getting more mad.

"I didn't say anything!" said Braingel, then said in his head, "She's gone nutty!"

"Oh, so now you're calling me insane?!" said Tryla, then got really mad and said, "That's it! I've had just about enough of your back-talk! You broke the lamp and made a huge mess! Anything else you're going to screw up?!"

For the next couple of days, Braingel was screwing things up and making everything worse. But it was all by accident. But Tryla couldn't handle all what was going on and confronted Braingel all in anger.

"Braingel, what is the matter with you?!" said Tryla, angrily. "You keep screwing everything up! Have you gone mad?! Is this all on purpose?!"

"No!" said Braingel. "I didn't mean to do this!"

"Sure you didn't, sure you didn't!" said Tryla, sarcastically.

"Tryla!" said Braingel. "I-"

"One more word out of you and I'll-" said Tryla.

"Hold it, you two!" said Dubs, getting in the middle of the two. "No fighting!"

"Stay out of this!" said Tryla and Braingel, angrily.

"Whoa…" said Dubs, stepping back. "Wow...Okay..."

Braingel and Tryla started arguing with each other. And by seeing and hearing them fight, it made Lilibeth cry.

"Oh no, Lilibeth," said Dubs, all worried.

He takes the crying child into her bedroom and closes the door.

"Lilibeth?" Dubs said to her. "Lilibeth, what's wrong? Why the tears?"

"Mommy and Daddy won't stop fighting!" said Lilibeth, sobbing.

"I know..." said Dubs, with a sad sigh. "I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen."

Lilibeth continues to cry hard.

"No Lilibeth no..." said Dubs, hugging Lilibeth as she cries. "It's okay, sweetie...It's alright..."

Lilibeth starts to calm down.

"Now..." said Dubs. "Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. It'll be Christmas Eve. You should get excited for it."

"I'll try..." said Lilibeth, with a small smile as she sniffs. "Thanks Dubs."

"You're welcome, Lilibeth," said Dubs, rubbing her back. "Always here to help."

The next day was Christmas Eve. The Little Freaks and Lilibeth were doing some fun activities for the holiday season. But Braingel didn't show any happiness and didn't even smile once. Yet he only showed it to Lilibeth since he knew his kid didn't want to see her parent upset. However, Braingel felt angry inside and only showed sadness while everything was going on.

"Oooooh... I just hate today!" Braingel said to himself. "And I ruin everything! Can this day get any worse?!"

"Daddy?" said Lilibeth, tugging Braingel's shirt.

"Hmm?" said Braingel, turning to his daughter.

"You okay?" asked Lilibeth.

Braingel tried his best to not show anger or sadness towards Lilibeth.

"Daddy's fine, sweetheart," said Braingel.

"Are you sure?" Lilibeth asked.

"Yes I'm sure," said Braingel, hiding his true feelings.

"Okay," said Lilibeth.

The Little Freaks and Lilibeth did everything. They watched holiday movies, listened to Christmas songs, made cookies, and did so many other fun stuff. But Braingel was still not happy. Then when night fell, everyone was getting ready for bed. But there were a few last minute things before Christmas Day would come.

"Here it is, Lilibeth," said Tryla, putting a plate of sugar cookies and a glass of white milk on the kitchen table. "Cookies and milk for Santa Claus."

"Woooooow..." said Lilibeth, as she takes one of the cookies. "I'm gonna have one!"

She puts the cookie towards her mouth.

"No Lilibeth!" said Tryla, stopping her.

"Sorry mommy…" said Lilibeth, putting the cookie back on the plate.

"Don't you want Santa to have some cookies for him?" asked Tryla.

"Yes I do," said Lilibeth.

"Then don't eat them," said Tryla. "Understand?"

"Yes mommy," said Lilibeth.

Lilibeth then goes to fill up a bucket of water and grabs some oatmeal pellets as well as some carrots. Then she goes outside on the roof and places the stuff down.

"Lilibeth, what are you doing?" said Tryla, sticking her head out the door. "It's cold out there. Get back in the house!"

"This stuff is for Santa's reindeer," said Lilibeth. "They get hungry, too, you know."

"Oh, that's right," said Tryla. "Now get back in the house before you freeze to death."

"Alrighty," said Lilibeth, as she goes back into the house.

She pauses and said, "Oh mommy?"

"Yes honey?" said Tryla.

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" asked Lilibeth. "Please?"

"Sure sweetie," said Tryla. "But only one story. Cause you have to be asleep in order for Santa to come here."

"Alright," said Lilibeth, crawling into her bed.

"I'll read you "The Night Before Christmas"," said Tryla, grabbing a Christmas book. "It's perfect for tonight."

Tryla opens the book and starts to read the story.

"'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house," Tryla said, reading from the pages, "not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

Lilibeth listens in as she hugs her rabbit plush. But during the middle of the story, Lilibeth cut Tryla off.

"Hey, wait a minute!" said Lilibeth, interrupting.

"What is it, Lilibeth?" said Tryla.

"Where's Rudolph?" Lilibeth asked. "You know, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer?"

"He wasn't born yet, sweetie," said Tryla.

"Oh..." said Lilibeth.

"May I please continue?" asked Tryla.

"Yes...Sorry..." said Lilibeth. "Continue please."

"Alright..." said Tryla.

Tryla continues reading. Then when the store was over, she closed the book. Tryla then sees that Lilibeth has fallen asleep with the rabbit toy in the child's arms.

"Goodnight Lilibeth," said Tryla, giving her kid a kiss on the cheek. "See you in the morning."

Tryla leaves the room and goes into the living room to wrap the presents for everyone.

"I better hurry, too, if Santa is going to come pay a visit and bring the rest of the presents," Tryla said to herself. "I'm his little helper as of right now."

She laughs to herself.

In Tryla and Braingel's bedroom, Braingel was still upset about everything.

"I wish I never met that stupid Tryla..." Braingel said to himself, all upset. "She always makes me feel miserable! If only I never existed! I hate my life! What am I going to do?!"

He paused for a moment.

"I wish the holiday spirit would come back to me..." said Braingel, all sad. "But...I don't know if I can feel it...I might as well be miserable forever!"

He sighs sadly and said, "Maybe I should just leave. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I don't care what Tryla says anymore. I should've moved out right from the start! Or in the first place, have never been born! Why does everything have to happen to ME? I'm not a bad person!"

Braingel then started to get tired as he starts to yawn.

"You know what?" Braingel said, as he yawns. "I'll do it after I have my last slumber in his house...But I'll make sure that I'm gone before the other Freaks wake up!"

Braingel crawls into the bed and closes his eyes. Soon, he began to dream.

"Why…?" Braingel said, talking in his sleep. "Why me…?"

"Braingel?" said a voice in the distance. "Braingel!"

"Huh?" said Braingel, looking around. "Who said that?"

"I did," said the voice.

"Hello?" said Braingel. "Who's there? I can't see you!"

Braingel was then confronted by what appears to be a guardian angel version of his daughter, Lilibeth.

"Lilibeth?" said Braingel. "Is that you?"

"No, I'm not Lilibeth," said the guardian angel.

"Then who are you?" asked Braingel. "You look and sound just like my daughter."

"I'm your guardian angel," the guardian angel said.

"Really?" said Braingel. "You are?"

"Why yes I am," said the guardian angel. "I'm here to show you the world in which you never existed."

"What?" said Braingel. "But why?"

"If you think your life is bad," said the guardian angel, "think of how your friends' lives would be without you."

"I don't know..." said Braingel. "I can't think..."

"That is why I'm here," said the guardian angel. "So I can show all of this to you."

"Really?" said Braingel, surprised. "You can? You could do that?"

"Yes," said the guardian angel. "And if I show you the error of your ways, I'll get my wings."

"What does that mean?" asked Braingel.

"Just come with me," said the guardian angel, reaching her hand out to Braingel. "Come with me, Braingel."

"Ummm...Okay..." said Braingel, grabbing the guardian angel's hand.

The guardian angel magically transported herself and Braingel into Center City. As they walked through the town, Braingel noticed it was dark and bleak and the people who lived in Center City were wearing No-Face's jumpsuits.

"What the-" said Braingel, gasping in horror. "Am I seeing what I'm seeing?!"

"Yes," said the guardian angel. "Because you weren't around to help Tryla and Dubs defeat No-Face, they were unable to come up with a plan to defeat him. And so, No-Face rules Center City unopposed."

"This can't be happening!" said Braingel, covering his eyes. "I can't look at this!"

"Would you like to see Dubs' and Tryla's life without you?" asked the guardian angel.

"Speaking of the two..." said Braingel, uncovering his eyes. "Yes...I would…"

The guardian angel takes Braingel to one of the buildings in the city.

"Where are we?" asked Braingel. "I don't think I recognize this place."

"This is the town's most popular nightclub," said the guardian angel.

"Nightclub?" said Braingel. "Hmm...Never really went to one..."

He then sees Dubs in one of the nightclub's rooms and said, "Hey, there's Dubs!"

"Dubs is now the DJ of the nightclub," said the guardian angel. "He cannot recognize you since you do not exist."

"Great..." said Braingel, all upset. "And he's the one I don't really fight with! It was very rarely. We almost always get along."

"Would you like to see Tryla now?" asked the guardian angel.

"Yes…Please…" said Braingel.

So they went to Tryla's house, but Braingel saw that she was alone and a recluse.

"W-wha...?" said Braingel, all shocked. "What happened to Tryla?"

"She's alone," said the guardian angel. "Because you're not here, she never found someone to love. So in this case..."

"She looks horrible!" said Braingel, then pausing and said, "Wait...If she's a hermit..."

He gasps and said, "Lilibeth! Where's Lilibeth?! Where's my daughter?!"

"Because you and Tryla were never a couple," said the guardian angel, "Lilibeth was never born."

"So Lilibeth never came to earth?!" said Braingel. "Oh this is terrible! She's my little girl!"

He starts getting worked up as he begins to cry a lot and starts begging for his life back.

"Please!" said Braingel, grabbing the guardian angel. "My guardian angel! Please! I want my life back! I promise I won't leave everyone! I know now that my life is important! Dubs is my friend! And Tryla and Lilibeth are my family! I cannot bear the thought of Lilibeth growing up without a father!"

Braingel goes on his knees and cries into the guardian angel's dress.

"Please..." said Braingel, crying his eyes out. "Please don't take me away...I beg of you!"

The dream ends as Tryla, who was lying down next to Braingel in their bed, heard him freaking out in his sleep and started shaking her boyfriend, hoping he will wake up.

"Braingel!" said Tryla, as she shakes him. "Braingel, wake up! Honey, please wake up! Wake up!"

Braingel wakes up as he does a small scream and starts panting hard and fast.

"Braingel?" said Tryla, getting concerned. "Are you okay, baby?"

Braingel turns to Tryla and suddenly got teary as he was looking at her.

"Tryla…!" said Braingel, hugging his girlfriend tightly as he cries a bit.

"Honey?" said Tryla. "Honey, what is going on?"

"Oh Tryla!" said Braingel, all freaked out. "I had the most horrible dream!"

"What about?" asked Tryla.

"I can't tell you, Tryla..." Braingel said, with a sad sigh. "You won't understand...And plus, you're still mad at me...So you won't care..."

"Oh yes I will!" said Tryla. "I can see how upset you are!"

"Are you sure…?" asked Braingel.

"Yes!" said Tryla. "Now tell me what this dream was about."

"Well…Alright…" said Braingel, calming down a bit. "I was here in our bedroom, trying to go to sleep. When this person came up to me and called my name. This person claimed to be my guardian angel. And she looked just like Lilibeth! And she even sounded like her, too! The angel took me around Center City to show me everything that would've happened if I never existed. No-Face was the ruler of the town with everyone wearing his jumpsuits. Dubs was a DJ at a nightclub. And you? Oh, you were isolated! From society! And you didn't look like yourself! And because of this, Lilibeth wasn't there! Our daughter was never born!"

Braingel starts crying again as he said, "Oh Tryla, it was horrible! Just horrible!"

He curls himself up and buries his face inside as he sobs.

"Sounds awfully similar to "It's a Wonderful Life" Braingel..." said Tryla.

"Yeah...I was just thinking that..." said Braingel, sobbing.

"Aww I'm sorry, honey…" said Tryla, giving him a hug.

"Tryla...?" said Braingel, with a sniff. "Why are you hugging me? I thought you were mad at me! Don't you hate me now?!"

"No I don't!" said Tryla.

"You…You don't?" said Braingel, all surprised.

"Of course not!" said Tryla. "Where did you get that idea?!"

"But I thought you did the way you yelled at me..." said Braingel.

"Well, in spite of all that's happened," said Tryla, "I still love you."

"R...Really?" said Braingel. "Y-You do...?"

"I sure do," said Tryla.

Braingel wanted to smile, but it wasn't coming.

"Braingel..." said Tryla, going closer to her boyfriend.

She kisses him. As a result, Braingel does a small gasp in surprise.

"You like that?" asked Tryla.

"Yeah…" said Braingel, nodding his head. "I do…"

"Here, I'll kiss you some more," said Tryla, kissing him again.

"Awww…" said Braingel, blushing a bit.

"It's Christmas!" Lilibeth said from her bedroom as she just woke up. "It's finally Christmas! Come on, Mr. Bunny! Let's go wake up the Little Freaks!"

"Lilibeth's awake!" said Braingel, hearing his daughter.

"It's morning already?!" said Tryla.

Lilibeth runs into Braingel and Tryla's bedroom and climbs onto the bed as she starts jumping up and down on it.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Lilibeth said, all excited. "Wake up, wake up, wake up! It's Christmas! Christmas is here! Wakie wakie!"

"Alright alright!" said Tryla.

"We're awake, sweetheart!" said Braingel.

Lilibeth flops down onto the bed.

"Oof!" said Braingel and Tryla, as Lilibeth landed on them.

"Heh heh…" said Lilibeth. "Sorry…"

"We know you're excited, Lilibeth," said Braingel.

"Can we open the presents now, please?" Lilibeth asked.

"Not until Dubs wakes up," said Tryla.

"Whyyyyyyy?" said Lilibeth, starting to whine.

"No whining, young lady," said Tryla. "We have to wait until we're all awake. Nobody's getting left behind today."

"Well…Can I go into the living room and look at the tree for now?" asked Lilibeth.

"Good idea," said Tryla. "You can do that as well as maybe watch TV or go on the computer. But don't open your presents yet. We must be together to do so. You understand?"

"Yes mommy," said Lilibeth. "I understand."

"Good girl," said Tryla. "Okay, now run along."

Lilibeth gets up from her parents' bed and runs into the living room where she sees a lot of wrapped gifts under the Christmas tree.

"Woooooow…" said Lilibeth, all amazed at what she saw. "Look at all the presents! Santa must've made all of these presents for me!"

She paused and said, "Naah, I'm joking. It's for me AND the Little Freaks. They're my family and friends."

In Dubs' bedroom, Dubs was still asleep. Then his digital clock's alarm went off a few seconds later.

"Uuuuggghh…" said Dubs, shutting it off. "Can't morning come a few hours later…?"

He paused for a moment and realized that it was Christmas Day.

"Wait a minute, today is Christmas Day," said Dubs. "Awesome!"

He gets out of his bed and leaves his bedroom as he goes into the living room where he sees Lilibeth sitting in front of the Christmas tree while she was holding her rabbit plush.

"Morning Lilibeth," said Dubs. "You're up early."

"Dubs!" said Lilibeth, seeing him. "You're awake!"

"Yep!" said Dubs. "I sure am! Say, are your parents awake yet?"

"Yes they are," said Lilibeth. "But they're still in bed."

Braingel and Tryla then came into the living room where Lilibeth and Dubs were.

"They WERE in bed," said Lilibeth.

"Morning Dubs," said Braingel.

"Morning Braingel," said Dubs. "Tryla."

"Good morning," said Tryla. "Alright. Now that we're all here, let's go to the tree and-"

"Open the presents!" said Lilibeth.

"Yes, thank you, Lilibeth," said Tryla. "Let's all open our Christmas gifts."

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" cried Lilibeth.

Braingel, Tryla, Dubs, and Lilibeth go to the Christmas tree and sit down together as they start distributing the gifts to and for each person. Then after a while, all of the presents were opened and everyone loved them.

"I love all of these!" said Lilibeth, looking at all her presents.

"Wonderful sweetheart," said Tryla.

"Do you like your gifts, Tryla?" Braingel asked Tryla.

"I love them, Braingel!" said Tryla.

"Awww I'm glad," said Braingel.

"How about you?" Tryla asked.

"I love them as well," said Braingel.

"Great!" said Tryla.

Just then, Dubs puts the mistletoe above the couple since the two were sitting on the couch together.

"Uhh Tryla?" said Braingel, noticing what Dubs was doing. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"What Braingel?" said Tryla.

"Look up," said Braingel.

Tryla looks up and sees Dubs holding the mistletoe over their heads.

"Oh no!" said Tryla, with a playful giggle. "Mistletoe!"

"You know what that means...!" said Braingel, sneakily.

"Uhhh...Well..." said Tryla, sweating a bit.

Braingel pulls Tryla towards himself and kisses her lips. Tryla gasps in surprise. Braingel just giggles. Tryla then starts to smile. She kisses him as Braingel blushes. They then started to kiss each other.

"Mommy? Daddy?" said Lilibeth, a little grossed out. "Why are you guys kissing each other?"

Tryla and Braingel stop kissing for a second and look at their daughter nervously.

"Does that leafy thingy have to do with it?" asked Lilibeth, pointing to the mistletoe.

"Should we tell her, honey?" Tryla asked Braingel.

"Why not?" said Braingel. "It's appropriate."

"Alright," Tryla said, then turning back to Lilibeth and saying to her, "It's a Christmas tradition, Lilibeth."

"What?" said Lilibeth.

"Well, you see, Lilibeth," said Braingel, "when two grown-ups are sitting or standing under the mistletoe, they have to kiss."

"Really?" said Lilibeth.

"Yep," said Braingel.

"Can I do that?" asked Lilibeth.

"Just the cheeks, nose, or forehead," said Braingel. "Only grown-ups like me and your mom can kiss on the lips."

"Okay daddy," said Lilibeth.

She goes to Braingel and gives her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww…" said Braingel, with a smile.

Lilibeth then goes to Tryla and kisses her on the forehead.

"Aww…" said Tryla, with a smile as well.

The child then kisses her parents on both their noses.

"Aww Lilibeth…!" said Braingel and Tryla.

"Hehe!" said Lilibeth, with a giggle.

Just then, the oven's timer went off in the kitchen.

"Oh!" said Tryla. "There's the ham!"

"Ham?" said Lilibeth. "For a ham sandwich?"

"Sort of," said Tryla. "But this ham is kind of different."

"How?" asked Lilibeth.

"You'll see," Tryla said.

"Okay," said Lilibeth.

A few hours later in the late afternoon, Christmas dinner was ready.

"Dinner's ready!" Tryla called from the kitchen.

"Alright!" said Braingel. "Christmas dinner!"

"Yes!" said Dubs. "Time for our feast!"

"Finally!" said Lilibeth. "I'm super hungry!"

Everyone goes into the kitchen and sits at the table.

"Wow! So much food!" said Lilibeth, then starts reaching for some of the options. "I want some!"

"Hold it, Lilibeth!" said Braingel, pulling his daughter's hand away from the food. "One of us has to say grace first."

"That's right, Braingel," said Tryla. "A blessing must be said before we have a special dinner."

"Oooookaaay..." said Lilibeth, rubbing her empty stomach.

"So who wants to say the prayer?" asked Dubs.

"What about me?" said Braingel.

"Sure honey," said Tryla. "You can say grace."

"Mommy…" said Lilibeth, as her stomach growls.

"It's okay, sweetie," said Tryla. "It'll only take a minute."

"Okay…" said Lilibeth.

The four hold hands as they bow their heads down and close their eyes.

"Dear Lord," said Braingel, "we thank you for this Christmas Day. Thank you for letting us be together and like each other's company. Thank you for this nice dinner that we will enjoy. And...And I thank you for giving me strength during my recent hard times. I thank you for my friend, Dubs. And my lovely family. My wonderful girlfriend, Tryla. And my beautiful 5-year-old daughter, Lilibeth. They will always be beside me no matter what. Ummm...So I thank you for everything that we all have. We love you very much. As we say this in your name...Amen."

"Amen," everyone said.

"Amen!" Lilibeth said in her rabbit toy's voice.

"Now let's eat!" said Braingel.

"Yaaaaaaay!" said Lilibeth, happily.

She then said in her rabbit toy's voice, "Can I have some food, too, please?"

"No silly," said Braingel. "Toys can't eat."

"But Mr. Bunny's hungry..." said Lilibeth, frowning.

"Now honey," said Tryla, "if Mr. Bunny ate real food, he'd get dirty."

"Mommy..." said Lilibeth, then saying in her rabbit plush's voice, "I'm so hungry…"

"Hold on," said Tryla, "I have an idea."

Tryla gets a carrot from the refrigerator and gives it to Lilibeth.

"Here Lilibeth," said Tryla. "You can pretend to feed him this carrot. Rabbits like carrots, right?"

"Yeah," said Lilibeth. "They love carrots."

"Well, let him have the carrot," said Tryla. "It's just for him.

"Right," said Lilibeth.

Lilibeth "feeds" her rabbit plush the carrot.

"Soooo…What does he think?" Tryla asked Lilibeth.

"I'll ask him," said Lilibeth, then saying to her plush, "What do you think, Mr. Bunny? Do you like your carrot?"

She then said in her rabbit toy's voice, "It's delicious! I looooove carrots! Yum yum yum!"

"Good boy!" said Lilibeth, in a happy voice.

Tryla just smiles and does a small laugh.

After the Christmas dinner, the Little Freaks and Lilibeth started to spend the rest of their Christmas with one another. Then as nightfall hits when it was time to go to bed for the night, Dubs and Lilibeth went into their separate rooms to get themselves ready to go to sleep. Braingel and Tryla were still in the living room together since they wanted to talk and be with each other since the past few days didn't go well.

"Tryla?" Braingel said. "I wanted to talk to you about the past few days."

"Okay," said Tryla. "Start talking."

"It's just that I got all upset about breaking the lamp and such…" said Braingel. "But this wasn't on purpose, just to let you know that."

"Go on," said Tryla.

"I felt like I was worthless..." said Braingel, starting to frown.

"Braingel…" said Tryla. "You're not worthless…"

"But before I had that dream about you, our daughter, and Dubs, I did feel like that…" said Braingel.

"You were just afraid," said Tryla. "You shouldn't have got yourself all worked up like that. It only made things worse…"

"I know…" said Braingel. "Everything went wrong. And it's all my fault!"

He got teary as he said quietly, "Tryla…? I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for all of this…"

Braingel began to cry as he covers his face with his hands.

"Oh no..." said Tryla, starting to feel sad as well. "Braingel no, don't cry. Please don't cry, honey…Please?"

Braingel was still sobbing.

"Aww honey..." said Tryla, starting to frown as well. "You need a hug..."

Braingel continued to cry with the tears pouring down his face.

"Come here, baby..." said Tryla, bringing him closer to her as she gave him a warm and soft hug.

Braingel slowly starts to calm down.

"It's okay, my handsome man," said Tryla. "Now cheer up. It's Christmas!"

"You're right, sweetie," said Braingel, as he sniffs and wipes his tears away. "Christmas isn't a time to be sad. It's a time to be happy."

"Exactly," said Tryla.

Then she started to yawn.

"Tired?" asked Braingel.

"Yeah," said Tryla. "Shall we go to bed?"

"Sure," said Braingel, starting to yawn as well. "I'm getting pretty tired myself."

After the two got their pajamas on, as well as brushing their teeth, they went into their bedroom and crawled into bed together.

"Did you have a good day today, Braingel?" asked Tryla. "Despite what we just talked about?"

"Actually Tryla?" said Braingel. "Yes…I had a good day today."

"That's good," said Tryla. "I'm glad."

"How about you?" said Braingel. "Did you have a good day today, Tryla?"

"Yep," said Tryla. "It was great to spend time with each other. And it was really great to spend time with our daughter. I think Lilibeth loved her Christmas as much as we did, don't you agree?"

"I do agree," said Braingel, happily. "It's wonderful to see our little girl happy."

"Yeah," said Tryla, nodding her head. "It's very wonderful…"

She yawned again as she then said, "Alright, let's get to sleep now, shall we, Braingel?"

"Yes," said Braingel. "Let's do so."

He turns off the lights.

"Goodnight baby," said Braingel, giving his girlfriend a kiss. "Merry Christmas..."

"Merry Christmas, honey…" said Tryla.

"I love you…" said Braingel, smiling at her.

"I love you, too…" said Tryla, giving her boyfriend a kiss in return. "Goodnight Braingel."

"Goodnight Tryla," said Braingel.

The couple lie down and go to sleep as they were in each other's arms.

The Little Freaks and Lilibeth ended up having a wonderful Christmastime. Despite all the bad things that had happened in the household before that, the holidays went well. Braingel no longer felt useless or worthless about himself or his life, knowing that his romantic partner, his child, and his friend support him and love him very much and were so happy that the (un)official leader of the group is continuing to be part of their lives. It turned out to be a really good Christmas after all. Even better, a very merry Christmas.

THE END


End file.
